Bai Winchester
Bai Winchester (파이 윈체스터) is a Wildhüter Closer that wields the Ice Blade, which is imbued with the power of a dimensional monster. Bai threw herself into the UNION because of a certain incident, and fights dimensional monsters based on her beliefs and in order to save someone precious. She succeeded in fusing the art of cryomancy and assassin sword fighting styles, and is now going to use her skills not to assassinate, but as a Closer who protects the weak. Abilities Passive Cold Blooded Bai's mastery of the Ice Blade enhances her Phase Force abilities. Shared Empowered State: Bai: Phase Force accumulates when she attacks or is attacked. Combat Dodge: She quickly dodge backward and evades enemy attacks, decreasing incoming damage by 60%. Can also be used in the middle of normal attacks. Skills Trainee Piercing Point: Bai attacks enemies in front of her with a high speed flurry of stabs. Wind Dance: Bai slashes through enemies as if she’s dancing, then quickly repositions and performs a quick draw attack. When used in the air, Bai dashes to grab enemies and attacks them with a slash and a kick. Ice Shards: Bai fires five wedges of ice to attack enemies in a straight line. Freeze!: Unleashes the energy of the sword, releasing a chilling attack on nearby enemies. Rank 1 Special Move: Ice Pillars: After a successful stab against nearby enemies, Bai encases the area around them with large ice pillars and decimates them with high speed slashes. Novice Agent Sword Barrier: Spreads out copies of the sword that follow behind Bai. Upon casting the skill, the spread swords attack nearby enemies and Bai receives a Floating Sword buff. Precision Strike: Makes a giant ice weapon, attaching it to the sword and performing a stab while moving forward. Ice Cage: Creates sharp ice pillars along the floor, grabbing and launching enemies that are struck and cutting them mercilessly. Rank 2 Special Move: Frost Dance: After covering a large portion of the floor with ice, Bai dances back and forth, and follows up with an attack from above, erupting the ice and damaging enemies. When used in the air, Bai covers the ground below her in ice, and instantly attacks downward to erupt the ice. Frost Dragon: Bai awakens the energy that sleeps inside of the sword, materializing an Ice Dragon to attack nearby enemies. Background After a tragic accident that left her twin sister suspended in time, Bai Winchester assumed her family's legacy —and curse— of wielding the mystical Ice Blade. Haunted by her personal tragedy, she vowed use her powers only in the defense of others, and not give in to the blade’s murderous impulses. Reluctantly agreeing to join UNION's Wildhüter team as an instructor, she fights a constant battle between duty and instinct, hoping she can control the Ice Blade long enough to both free her sister from her timeless slumber, and free her family of its influence by destroying the blade forever. Trivia * Bai's Chinese name is 白, which translate to "White". ** The Blade of the Ice also has the Chinese character 白 engraved on it. *** Bai's sister; Xue, Chinese name is 雪, which translates to "Snow". When both names are put together, it would spell out "Snow White". * Bai's clan thought of passing skills down their descendants more than anything, so it didn't matter for them to keep their last name throughout. And therefore, her clan didn't even hesitate from bringing outsiders in, if the outsider was strong and competent enough, because that would mean that they would be giving birth to stronger descendants. ** Bai's name changed from her grandfather's line, when apparently they brought in a Westerner, and followed the Westerner's last name. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wildhüter Category:Closers